


High Flying

by tricklesnitz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricklesnitz/pseuds/tricklesnitz
Summary: Gavin backs out of a bet made while high. Michael gets paid double.





	High Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smittenbritain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/gifts).



> Happy Springfairy, Cole!

They’re a little high when the question comes up, giggling through the smokey haze of the room. “Would you,” Gavin starts, passing the bong back to Michael. “Michael, boi, if I give you twenty quid, would you--”

“Yes,” Michael responds immediately, lighting up for another pull.

“You don’t even know what I’d give it to you for!” Gavin protests. He leans over and jostles Michael, who doesn’t register the touch.

“Who cares?” he drawls, exhaling his lungful of smoke. “Twenty bucks is twenty bucks, man. I’d suck a _dick_ for twenty bucks,” he says.

Jeremy pushes himself up from laying flat to lean on his elbows. “That’s a lie and you know it,” he says. “You’d suck a dick for free.”

“You caught me,” Michael giggles. He leans forward to set the bong on the coffee table and picks up a box of snack cakes instead.

Gavin looks absurdly thoughtful as Michael shovels two cakes in his mouth at once. “Boi,” he starts. Michael makes a muffled noise around a full mouth and raises an eyebrow. “You’d run around the penthouse starkers.” It sounds like a question.

“For twenty bucks?” Michael clarifies once he’s swallowed. “That shit’s easy. I’d do that for five. Come on.” Gavin’s eyebrows furrow. “Give me something harder.”

“I’ll give you something hard,” Jeremy giggles, sprawled on the floor again.

“I don’t want your dick,” Michael snaps. Jeremy makes a wounded noise and clutches at his chest, but dissolves into laughter.

Even as he takes another hit from the bong, Gavin looks like he’s thinking. “What about,” he says, “parachuting off a building?” Michael shakes his head. “Maze Bank--no, we’ve done that loads of times.”

“Maze Bank, but you have to hit a bird on the way down,” Jeremy chimes in.

Michael loses himself in a stupid conversation about the probability of hitting a bird while jumping off a building. Jeremy insists he’s seen it happen, but Michael believes that with Jeremy’s fear of heights he’s lying.

He’s thinking up more reasons why Jeremy’s a liar when Gavin pipes up. “Parachute off the Maze Bank. Naked as a jaybird--or whatever the phrase is,” he says.

The three of them dissolve into laughter and don’t stop until Geoff comes in and tells them to shut the fuck up.

Or, well, yells. “It’s one am, dipshits, shut up before I make you,” he hollers, voice cracking on the insult. The three of them only laugh harder.

In the wake of Geoff stomping away, their conversation turns to staged whispers and hushed giggles, and then to yawns and longer and longer pauses. Gavin’s the first to drift off, having worked his way across the living room and tucked himself firmly into Michael’s side. Jeremy is on Gavin’s other side, sprawled with his head in Gavin’s lap. His feet hang over the arm of the couch.

Michael wakes up with a crick in his neck, a bad taste in his mouth, and a snore in his ear. Part of him thinks he should move carefully and gently to make sure nobody wakes up. He disregards it and shoves Gavin away. He’s a heavy sleeper anyways.

True to form, Gavin stays asleep. Michael thinks about their conversation the night before and grins. What a surprise this’ll be.

Jack and Geoff are in the kitchen when he comes in, scratching at the faint stubble the lack of shaving for who knows how long has given him. “What’s up, assholes,” he says, stretching his arms above his head and rolling his neck.

Geoff stares him down, eyes narrowed. Jack, at least, has the decency to wince when Michael’s neck cracks into the quiet of the kitchen. “Got coffee for me?” Michael asks. “I’m jumping off the Maze Bank supes nakey today.”

“Why…?” Jack drawls, curiosity dripping from her tone.

“Cuz Gavin said he’d give me twenty bucks,” he explains. The coffee pot is still steaming on the hot plate, so he pulls down a mug--the one with _everything’s a dildo if you’re brave enough_ emblazoned in fancy cursive across it--and fills it up.

“Was this when you smoked out the living room?” Geoff asks as he plates the eggs on the stove and slides them across the counter to Jack. Michael nods behind his mug. “Does he remember that?”

“Probably,” Michael replies. “It was pretty early on.”

“Are you gonna let us watch?” Geoff asks.

“This ain’t a free show, boss.” Michael grins. Geoff makes a face.

“Fine, fine,” he grumbles, fixing himself a plate of eggs as well. “Go get your rocks off or whatever.”

Michael laughs into his coffee. “I gotta wait til Gav’s awake or it doesn’t count.”

That in and of itself takes longer than Michael wants it to. While he waits, he eats breakfast, he drinks another cup of coffee, he showers and brushes his teeth and gets dressed.

He’s back into the living room, parachute in hand, by the time Gavin is attempting to struggle out from underneath an awake and grinning Jeremy.

“You ready to go, boi?” he asks, interrupting the impromptu wrestle session. Gavin looks up at him, brows twisted together in confusion.

“Where we goin’, boi?” Gavin counters, easy as ever.

“I’m jumping off Maze Bank naked.” Michael tries to keep his tone casual, tries to keep the grin out of his voice as Gavin’s face goes from confusion to shock, and finally, to excitement. “Just like you said you’d pay me for.” Gavin’s face drops. “C’mon,” Michael wheedles.

“I gotta see this,” Jeremy shouts, jumping up.

“It’s not a free show,” Michael says. “Already told that to Geoff.” Jeremy slumps back onto the couch, scowling.

It’s chilly on top of Maze Bank without anything on. Michael can’t quite believe he’s found this out the hard way instead of secondhand (although _who the fuck_ would be on top of this big, fuckoff bank buck ass naked aside from him?).

He’s got the parachute secured tight to himself and is peering over the edge, readying himself to jump when Gavin gets his attention.

“What if… I don’t actually want you to go?” he asks. Michael steps back from the edge.

“Then I won’t.” He shrugs. The canvas of the parachute strap is scratchy against his shoulders and back and he can’t wait to get it off of him. “You still gotta pay up, though.”

Gavin gets out his wallet and thumbs out a twenty. “Don’t, um… Don’t jump, Michael boi,” he says, offering out the bill.

Michael snatches it away. “I want double for you wienering out.” Shedding the parachute crumples the bill in his hand. Gavin offers out another bill. Michael snatches that one too. “Pussy.”

“Am not!” Gavin complains. “Just don’t want you hitting a bird on the way down with your bell-end.”

Michael rolls his eyes and stoops to pick up his boxers to hide his fond smile.


End file.
